Yuan's Kids
by Shamrock Shake Girl
Summary: Yuan has kids...i dont think i have to explain much further...


**Me: Okay, this is for the fantastic good person, Marina Ka-Fai, who also gave me the plot! :)**

**Yuan: And its all about meee! Yay, happy oneshot! Love it already!**

**Me: First do the disclaimer.**

**Yuan: Awesome Person XD owns nothing!**

**Me: Not even the genius plot...**

**Yuan: Nope! Now on with it! Hurry!**

**Me: P.S., this is a story about what could have happened if Martel never died, and her and Yuan got hitched.**

Yuan could see it like it was yesterday, that first special day. It was there Wedding Day, his and Martel's. They were both so happy, that is Yuan were any happier, he would have exploded with happiness.

Well, if it were possible he would have.

But then, one day a month afterward, Martel announced something that shocked Yuan.

Martel. She was carrying a child!

Yuan was as excited about this as she was, not knowing how anyone couldnt be. But, how would Mithos take this?

Well he was about to find out, because Martel had invited him over to tell him the news face to face.

About an hour or so later, Mithos showed up. Yuan answered the door and greeted him inside, almost instantly feeling like he should hide behind his wife, just in case. The kid was known for his temper tantrums. And battle skills, along with strength.

These thought ran through Yuan's head as he heard Martel tell her brother, and he heard Mithos gasp.

Yuan's hand was on his sword hilt, for safety measures, not wanting to be dead before the child was born.

But Mithos was... happy. Extremely happy. Yuan guessed that Mithos didnt have any reason to be mad at him, for all the good Yuan had done for the siblings.

That was the second special day. The best was the present.

Martel had just finished delivering, and he was now holding a small child in his arms that Martel really wanted to name Elizabeth Ka-Fai.

A baby girl.

But that wasnt all! Martel also held a small baby boy; one that Yuan wanted to name Luke Ka-Fai. **(* Authors Small Note)**

Twins. A boy and a girl. He was now a Dad, and didnt know if he could handle being this happy.

So, that was the best day of his life, by far, July 14th.

Nine years have passed since then, and Yuan was very caring. He was a great parent.

Yuan was very gentle with Liz, her full name being Elizabeth, and told her everything she needed to know about something she called crucial; mostly revolving around her crush, Adam Turbot, or how to do her homework

right.

Yuan was very goofy around his little joker, Luke. Luke always wanted to play sports or video games, and had a good habit of doing his homework first thanks to his Dad.

"Dad, want to play baseball with me?" Luke asked that day.

"Sure, kiddo, but only for a little while." Said Yuan. Luke nodded in understanding.

They played for about ten minutes, but then Luke stopped.

"Thanks, Dad, I have to go get my project and finish it up! Bye!" Luke waved as he left.

Yuan smirked, and evil smirk. A good kind of evil. He whipped out his phone and texted Luke 'Luke, I am you're Father!'. Now, he wasnt crazy. He was sane, of course he was!

But he had changed Luke's contact from say in 'Dad' to saying 'Darth Vader'. This would be great!

This is How Yuan would hang out with Luke over the years.

"Daddy? I need help with my math!" Was something often heard form Liz, since she was best at Language Arts.

This is how he usually would hang out with Liz, since she preferred shopping with her mom.

As the years went by, he would help Liz and goof off with Luke This was his life most of the time.

* * *

**Me: Okay, Im not gonna change it unless **** Marina Ka-Fai** wants me to because she loves it, and that was my purpose.

**Yuan: Okay, review?  
**

**Me: Heh, I never knew Yuan's last name was Ka-Fai until i looked it up...  
**

**Yuan: I got a fan! :D  
**

**Me: okay, that cleared that up. Now, go, go, review and whatnot. Oh, P.S, when i get unlazy for the first time :P I will change this whole thing and make this a story with CHAPTERS (OMG CHAPTERS!) and i will make it SO much better. Maybe. IDK. Review?  
**


End file.
